


Huge

by Jacob_M_Bosch



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_M_Bosch/pseuds/Jacob_M_Bosch
Summary: Xander has something Spike can't get enough of.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Huge

Entranced. Spike was entranced. He was lured forward, not in control of his steps at all. He couldn't take his eyes away from Harris's... Good hell, it was huge!

Spike reached out his hand and stroked his fingertips along the smooth surface. Hot from constant use, hard, yet flexible. Spike shuddered. This is wrong. So wrong Harris had something Spike wanted so badly. Spike lowered onto his knees before this wonderful object of pleasure, grabbing a hold on it and pressed his cheek to it. Nuzzling, wanting to purr with satisfaction. If Harris'd let him, Spike could spend the rest of his un-life kneeling in front of this ridiculously large...

"Spike, seriously, stop touching my stuff."

"I've just never seen one this big before."

"That's no reason to fondle it like that. Now get away from it."

Spike looked up at Xander. "Um, can I--?"

"No. Get out."

"Come on, Droop—er—Xander. Isn't nice not to share."

"What the hell do you know about nice?"

"I'm plenty nice!"

"Not nice enough to play with my things."

"I only wanna play with one of your things."

"I'm sure you do," Xander smiled, "but that's only for me and Anya. Sometimes my friends, which you're not."

"Who ya tryin' to fool? Your ex-demon’s too busy making money to appreciate it, the witches aren't really into it either."

"What about Dawn?"

"Are you sick? At her age! She's too young, you'll probably ruin her for life!"

Xander scowled down at Spike. "Don't be melodramatic! When I was Dawn's age I could have handled having one."

"We're blokes. It's different for us." Spike went back to caressing.

"Spike, quit it."

"Harris, if you let me stay I'll do anything. Anything."

"Ew. That was creepy."

"Come on, please. Pretty please."

"I was wrong. That was creepy." Xander sighed. "Okay, you can stay. But not the whole night, got it?"

Spike stood up and joined Xander on the couch, which sat perfectly placed some six feet from the 45-inch plasma screen television.

"What about Passions?"

"That crappy--"

"Hey, now! I don't go demeanin' that Star Nerd tripe you watch!"

"Hey! Hey! You wanna stay or not?"

"Yes, please."

"And it's Star Trek, bleach boy."

"Right, right. Can I--?" Spike reached for the long shiny black universal remote sitting on the cushion between them. Xander snatched it away.

"No! The remote's my domain."

"Oh, great, I'm gonna havta sit through some geek fest," Spike said, folding his arms over his chest. Leather clad arms making rubbery-stretchy sounds.

"I guess you were so consumed by the big screen you missed the little box on top."

"What? You're kidding!"

"That's right. DVD player, and guess what else. See those?"

"I think I'm having a heart attack."

"The Matrix, for your sci-fi pleasure. Hard Boiled, for your guns n' ammo needs. And, finally, Berserk, for, well, when you just need to see people chopped up for no apparent reason. All in high definition, 5.1 Dolby surround sound."

"The blood and violence will be so clear. Every scream…" Spike’s voice became strangled. "Harris... if it doesn't work out between you and the demon..."


End file.
